


Nobody takes Chan's kids

by ilivein_yesterdey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is losing his dad title, I love pining Chan, Jeongin thinks Wooj is his father, M/M, Woojin is not angel that everyone think he is, and not chan anymore, anyway another attempt at crack, chan is whipped, chan is worried, it goes to woojin, prolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilivein_yesterdey/pseuds/ilivein_yesterdey
Summary: “Stop being dramatic. If you marry Woojin-hyung, you get all your kids back.”And while Chan is busy tripped by his own legs, Woojin laughs manically..Or the sad moment when Chan is rejected by his own kids.





	Nobody takes Chan's kids

**Author's Note:**

> So many woochan moments so little fic in ao3. I am depraveeeed

In one moment and another when Chan lets himself be, he is content enough being immersed in playing some old recording materials. Those are guides actually, sung by a certain member in a team that is not in 3RACHA, but hopefully will be in 4RACHA, because isn’t N/S swag lit? All while collecting newest fan taken pictures (what twitter?) to put on his secret folder. Hence, he isn’t on his sharpest when suddenly someone decided to pop in his side.  
“You love him.”  
Chan, almost drops his phone.  
Probably also dropping his heart. Their team will be down one member but 2RACHA will hopefully carry on and Stray Kids will be fine. Okay… maybe not till that extent.  
“You startled me!”  
Looking aside and watching as his team mate slurps his smoothie all smiley. The said member chuckles. “I am not trying to be discreet, tho.”

Chan looks at his son with concern. Then, before he could mutter another word to ask him about what he said earlier, the youngest member said, with a suspiciously sweet smile.  
“You love my father, Woojin-_hyung_. Are you gonna be my other father? Because that’ll be awesome.”  
Chan immediately loses his well arranged words. For one. Jeongin is his child. _How could he?!_  
“Wait, you are MINE! Since when Woojin is your father?”  
Jeongin chuckles. “I notice that you didn’t contradict when I said you love Woojin-_hyung_.”  
Again, Chan is lost for words. “I am not?”  
While his mind betrays him by adding _Why would I? Contradicting that?_  
The kid smiles widely, and then patting his shoulder lightly, almost with a tone of concern. “I am just messing with you. Go back and make googly eyes at Woojin-_hyung_’s photos.”  
“I am not…” Chan is about to rebute before he realized that his phone clearly showing a whole lots thread of Woojin’s fan taken pictures (again, what twitter?).  
Jeongin nods with approval.  
“I am just checking stay’s reaction on the new album.”  
Jeongin doesn’t reply. He is still smiling when he decides to abandon Chan and wanders around.

And upon his speechless moment, somehow the person in the talk suddenly decided to appear, looking gorgeous and perfect Chan is aware that his jaw might have or might not have dropped somewhere between his legs, on the floor.  
“Ah, there you are Channie. Have you seen my son by the way? He said he wanted to have vocal practice with me but I can’t find him after smoothie break.”  
Chan is still half functioning. “Your son?”  
“Ah, I mean Innie. Is that his smoothie?”  
Chan looks aside to the empty smoothie cup and sighs, mumbling. “He is littering.”  
Wait.  
_ Innie is Woojin’s son? Not his?_  
Chan must be saying that all aloud unknowingly because Wooj tilts his head and smiles in amusement. “He told me that. What, does he reject you as his father? You are his first tho?”  
Chan gapes unattractively.  
“This is not acceptable! I am rejected by my own kids! I need to do something!”  
Chan is in fire. Nobody takes his kids from him even the JYP himself. He takes his jaw from the floor and then marches to HIS kids’s room who are presumably in their room, playing games.  
Only to be stopped by a member who apparently noticed this drama brewing in the living room, but decided to be a silent spectator. This member just glances up from his phone and comments flatly.  
“Stop being dramatic. If you marry Woojin-hyung, you get all your kids back.”  
Chan is tripped by his own legs.

Woojin is laughing but finally helping him up. He doesn’t say anything about the matter but then he whispers, eyes teary from the laugh. “Good idea. Will you marry me Channie?”  
By this time Chan’s legs betray him again and Woojin’s laugh turns manical.  
_ Good god._

**Author's Note:**

> It is been long since I wrote woochan (or any fic in general). I think I may have forgotten the good way to write?


End file.
